Twisted Everyway
by Gleekypainefan22
Summary: The Phantom of the Opera,Adam,has now had enough with the opera house, the person he hated, Blaine, and the person he loved, Kurt. Kurt is the only chance left to save them all, but is Kurt too afraid of the man who inspired his voice? Will he have the courage to sing the last of the Phantom's Opera?


_Now,let it be war upon you both..._

* * *

Blaine,Finn,Mike,Rachel,Santana, and some of the other workers followed Blaine down the hallway. Blaine arm has been wounded from the battle with Phantom. If it weren't for Kurt, Blaine would have probably have killed him on the spot. He had enough of the Phantom's wrong doing. He had a plan.

_We have all been blind,_

_and yet, the answer is staring us in the face._

_This could be the chance to ensnare out clever friend._

"**We're listening**," Finn said. "_**Go on**_," Mike insisted.

_We shall play his game._

_Perform his work, but remember we hold the ace._

_For if Mr. Hummel sings, he's ascertain to attend_

Finn and Mike Quickly agreed

**We are certain the doors are bared**

_**We are certain the police are there.**_

_We are certain they're armed._

Santana was in back. She was nodding in disagreement. She knew this was going to be a horrible ending.

_**The curtain falls. His ring will**_** end!**

* * *

A march of officers came into the opera house. Everyone mumbled in had no idea about the affairs of the opera house. They marched in military order while trumpets played. In the depths of the opera house, the Phantom took a chain that part of the grand chandelier and left silently.

* * *

Blaine went down to the prayer room to find Kurt. Blaine found Kurt sitting on the floor. He look angst and scared. The candle for his mother was lit. Kurt sniffed in sadness.

"Blaine, I'm frightened," Kurt said,turning to Blaine with fear visibly showing.

"Don't make me do this," he said, starting to stand up. Blaine walked towards him and held him."Blaine," Kurt said weakly. "It scares me. Don't make me go through ordeal by fire. He'll take me," Kurt said low. Blaine went back to look Kurt in the face. Kurt remained the same expression.

"I know," Kurt said. "We'll be parted forever. He won't let me go," Kurt said frightened. Kurt released the grip of his lover and turned towards the window with an angel on it. Kurt looked away and didn't make eye contact with Blaine. "What I used to dream, I now dread. If he finds me, it will never end."

**And he'll always be there singing songs in my head.**

**He'll always be there singing songs in my head.**

Kurt sat silently in front of the window and felt disbelief. He was too sacred for this. Blaine felt horrible for Kurt, but he knew that this was one of only way to rid the Phantom. He walked towards Kurt with a soft voice.

_You said yourself,_

_He is nothing but a man._

_Yet while he lives,_

_He will haunt us until we're dead._

Blaine sat with Kurt and held his hands. Kurt looked away. He was grateful that Blaine would help him, but he was too afraid to believe that. Kurt breathed.

**Twistied everyway.**

**What answer can I give?**

**Am I to risk my life to win the chance to live?**

**Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice?**

**Do I become his pray?**

**Or do I have any choice?**

**He kills with a thought.**

**He murders all that's good.**

**I know I can't refuse!**

**And yet, I wish I could.**

**Oh god, if I agree,**

**What horror what for me in this?**

**The Phantom's Opera...**

Blaine knew this was scary, but he was right by his side no matter what. Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's hands. He sang directly towards him.

_Kurt. _

_Kurt, don't think that I don't care,_

_But every hope,_

_and every prayer,_

_is on you now._

Kurt hugged Blaine and Blaine held him. Kurt knew this had to be done. He knew he was ready. The Phantom must go down.

* * *

Laughter filled a small lair. The Phantom dress in a suitable costume. He prepped his hair and grabbed the nearest candle.

_Seal my fate to__night._

_I'd hate to cut the fun short,_

_But the jokes wearing thin._

_Let the audience in._

He set a small stage with dolls on it on fire the candle. He smiled for he knew this was the night where he got what he wanted.

Let my opera begin!


End file.
